Feelings Revisited, a Kyle XY slashfic
by Caness
Summary: KyleCharlie, KyleDeclan and AmandaLori to come... Yay AUness...
1. Part I

Kyle had gotten to thinking, not that thinking had got him anything but hurt and confused. No matter how hard he tried he couldn't remember his birthday, and it irked him so completely it was difficult to carry himself through the day. He was happy for Lori, sure, but he hated the thought that these people, as wonderful and quite possibly better as they were, had things he didn't: families, birthdays, _memories. _

Lori watched Kyle with an appraising smile.

"You okay, hunny?" She asked, concerned.

"Yes," Kyle said curtly, drawing himself out of his hurtful ponderance.

"If you're sure..." She frowned walking away.

That's when the power went out.

Lori suggested they all play a board game, Kyle was more than happy to give it a try, but Josh seems less enthusiastic. It confused Kyle, at least until the accusatory glossy pages of 'Playhouse' spill out of the Ouji board box. This intrigued Kyle, are all of these people so ashamed of sex? Was it not as natural as breathing, eating, sleeping? He supposed not, as he felt himself stuttering out, "I-is it my turn?" This was it, he just needed to know. "When is my birthday?"

"You do know this is just a game," Lori admonished, concern etched into her features. Kyle tuned her out as the piece began to move under their fingers. Eventually they had all let go but Kyle, leaving his fingers the only one carried by either a helpful spirit or a piece of his subconscious, breaking free. "781227," Kyle whispered.

Later on that night, Kyle's family consumed the cake Nicole had baked. Lori announced that she would share her birthday, and this delighted Kyle. He became overjoyed when he felt the small pressure on his cheek from Amanda's lips. He smiled, his wish had come true.

The next day, he found himself brooding once more; he was grateful for Stephen's suggested distraction, the only thing that allowed him to think clearly: basketball. He enjoyed the Zen-like feel of the mathematical calculations buzzing through his mind as he shot the ball into the hoop over and over again.

He didn't even notice when Charlie and Amanda came up behind him.

"Nice!" Charlie enthused, making Kyle almost-jump.

"Thank you," he said quietly, a small fringe of hair brushing his eyes. Charlie couldn't help but think betraying thoughts like 'cute' and 'alluring' when he looked into those soft, coal eyes. And that's why he missed his own Benedict Arnold voice asking Kyle to join the team. At least I get to see him smile, he thought, giving Kyle a smirk of his own.

Kyle missed the next couple of baskets, looking after the couple and wondering what that look Charlie had gave him meant, if anything. Nicole always said he thought too much.

When Kyle showed up at practice, Charlie sprinted over, and when he saw the boy's appearance he had to suppress a hysterical giggle that threatened to bubble up.

"What's up, dawg?" Then he just couldn't help laughing at the cute expression on Kyle's face. "It means, 'Hello, how are you?'" he said cheerfully, reaching up to take off the sweat band on Kyle's forehead, letting his fingers linger in his soft dark hair. Kyle blinked at him owlishly, trustingly. He suddenly wanted to test that trust, and he had to look away.

He led Kyle over to the team, introducing them to the odd boy that had caught his affections. They seemed open, but Declan was downright _angry. _His eyes burned green with jealousy every time Kyle's lithe form made the perfect shot. The coach took some swaying, but after seeing Kyle's skill, he had come around.

After practice, Charlie had felt _obligated _to drive Kyle home; Amanda had a previous engagement with a friend after all. He just needed the company, right! Kyle had seemed eager, telling Lori to go home without him. She had agreed, happy to see him making friends.

They sat in uneasy silence for the first ten minutes, and just when Charlie began to doubt his decision for company...

"When is your birthday?" Kyle said brightly.

"Why, planning on getting me something?" Charlie teased, laughing when Kyle seemed to actually consider that. "You don't have to! It's January 20th... Why do you ask?"

"Because I don't know my own." Kyle stared straight ahead, being sure to control any visible sign that that bothered him in even a small way.

"Oh, Kyle," Charlie tried for consoling. "I'm sorry..."

"No! It's okay." Kyle grinned. "Lori said I could share hers." So. Cute. The corners of Charlie's lips twitched noticeably. "Are you okay, Charlie?" The real flecks of concern in Kyle's eyes made Charlie laugh. The concern only deepened.

"Of course I am," Charlie said sincerely. "You're amusing," he pointed out, laughing until tears came into his vision. "Hey, Kyle..." No, the inner-Charlie groaned. Just Shut. Up. NOW. But of course his brain would do no such thing. The boy in question just looked to him, curiosity clear and real on his face. Charlie bit his lip. "You want to go somewhere?"

"Oh, want to go a lot of places," Kyle enthused. When he looked to Charlie expectantly, he realized he had gotten it wrong again and he deflated. "That wasn't what you meant, was it?" Charlie chuckled.

"I meant now. With me." His eyes sparkled mischievously.

"To.. "hang out"?" Kyle tried, full with air quotes. He smiled when Charlie laughed at him this time. When his family did it, he felt threatened, but when his kind-hearted team-mate did, he could somehow sense that it was an entirely 'with him' laugh, and no part was 'at' in any way.

"Right," Charlie said, nodding. "To talk maybe?" Kyle smiled at that, he didn't get to talk to many people but Josh. And he was quickly realising how dangerous it could be to listen to Josh.

Charlie pulled up to a small clearing. As much as he tried to suppress his current interest in the boy wonder, he couldn't help but be intrigued. He knew others were as well, but Charlie couldn't stop the nagging suspicion his "interest" was a bit more solid. He gulped.

"Want to um. Get out?"

"You want me to leave?" Charlie winced at the hurt in Kyle's voice.

"That wasn't what I meant.. I'm getting out too, see?" He opened the door for example's sake.

"Oh." Kyle followed him to the hood of the car where they both sat.

"So what do you think of the team?"

"I really like basketball," Kyle started earnestly. "But I don't think Declan wants me there." His eyebrows knitted together in a way that Charlie couldn't not notice. The betraying thoughts supplied a more insistent, 'sexy'. Charlie sighed in defeat.

"I wouldn't worry about him, he always comes around," he assured. Kyle looked genuinely consoled.

"Thank you." This boy was so sincere Charlie could cry. But wouldn't because that was unmanly and... yes, it was the antithesis of manly, and did he need a better reason?

"What for?" Charlie's eyebrow's rose to his hairline.

"Making me feel better." Kyle smiled. Charlie melted, leaning forward subconsciously. Kyle felt his proximity to the other boy and shuddered. What was this new feeling? It was nice. Nicer than the companionship he felt with his family or Declan, nicer even than Amanda's stolen kiss. "Butterflies," he murmured seriously.

"What?" Charlie said, Kyle's words breaking the spell as he leant a safe distance away once more. A more... manly distance.

"Butterflies: Nicole said that when you feel excited or anxious your stomach feels like it has butterflies trapped in its confines," Kyle explained animatedly. Charlie choked.

"Did you feel that way?" he whispered, leaning so that his shoulder was touching Kyle's, their faces mere inches apart. "When I did this?" He pushed his thigh closer to Kyle as well so that their legs rested together pleasantly.

"Yes," Kyle breathed out, inching even closer. He rested his lips on Charlie's hesitantly, as Amanda had done with her lips on his cheek. He went to move away and found strong hands wound in his hair. He decided it was a pleasant feeling. As was the tongue requesting entrance past his lips. He groaned, allowing Charlie to take lead in the kiss as he suckled his lower lip and brought their heads even closer. When Charlie finally pulled away, he bit back a whimper, realising that he needed to breathe.

He looked at the boy who had given him his first kiss and he smiled, bringing up his fingers to trace the strong jawline.

"Thank you," he breathed sincerely, for the second time that evening.

Charlie just cried, and to hell with being manly.


	2. Part II

Declan was not very happy about Kyle joining the team, but even he had to admit the boy had talent. He liked Kyle in that 'girlfriend's older brother' type way. He was a nice kid, and he was strange--which Declan could definitely relate to. He had noticed Charlie and Kyle getting pretty cosy lately, he wondered what that was all about. He wouldn't figure them as close what with them both being after Amanda and all. He shrugged himself back to reality, why was he thinking so hard about this anyway? 

Kyle had decided that for his first sexual situation, his kiss with Charlie had been amazing. But he was confused. Charlie was the girl he liked's boyfriend, not his potential mate... Were boys even supposed to like other boys? That's when he set out to find Lori...

"You **_what!_**" Lori exclaimed, her eyes flaring wide.

"Did you not hear?" Charlie asked, his eyebrows drawing together.

"I _heard_, Kyle, I'm just not understanding." She took a breath and tried again. "I thought you liked Amanda."

"I thought so, too. That's why I came to talk to you. You seem to understand a lot about boys, and you've even had sex.." Lori's cheeks flamed instantly. "I'm sorry.. I just... Is this wrong? What I feel?"

"No! No, it isn't wrong..." Lori trailed off uncertainly. "It's just a surprise. I mean, you could have been openly gay before you lost your memories, that's the thing."

"I never thought of it that way..." Kyle stared off into space, deep into thought. Just when Lori was about to say something he asked out of nowhere, "What does it mean when a boy cries after you kiss him?"

Lori laughed.

Kyle loved the way basketball made him feel, usually. But the Zen-like calm had turned frantic since joining a team. The other players expected much of him and it was getting increasingly more stressful. He wasn't sure he liked competition.

The game was getting heated and they were tied, thanks to Kyle. But he lost it at the last minute and began missing left and right. He was just too nervous! Then Declan ran for the hoop, and Kyle got a sinking feeling in the pit of his gut. Sure enough, Declan took a nasty fall and was assuredly out of the game. But the coach kept pushing, and Kyle frowned. How could the coach still want Declan to play? He'll only hurt himself more. So Kyle took a stand, if Declan was made to play he would sit out. And he found when he took a stand the other boys followed. They forfeited, but Kyle didn't care about losing.

Declan had gotten to thinking about what Kyle had done for him, and it made him smile. Maybe this is why Charlie liked Kyle so much. The boy just had a certain warmth to him; it was infectious.

When Declan showed up at the house, Kyle was worried at first. But he just said he wanted to thank him, and maybe talk. Kyle agreed easily, asking him inside. They wandered into Kyle's room.

"Hey, there's nowhere to sit," Declan observed. But he had spent the night here once so surely he already knew that?

"That's okay." Kyle grinned, hopping in the bathtub, sitting cross-legged towards one end. "Amanda called this my place for wallowing," he said brightly. "Come wallow with me."

Declan chuckled, climbing in. He hadn't realized how comfortable a bathtub could be, especially since Kyle had considerately left plenty of room for him to stretch out his leg.

"You're one of a kind, man." Declan paused, still not sure quite why he was there. "You know, I've noticed you and Charlie have been hanging out a lot lately," Declan attempted conversationally. Kyle looked down, hoping that his hair would obscure the hot blush that had spread over his face.

"Yes, I suppose we have..." he admitted. Lori had said it was okay to like another boy, but what if he liked two at once? That was surely not okay. He gasped when he felt cool fingers at his chin, drawing his head back up. He hadn't noticed Declan's movement.

Declan was always the sort to act on impulse, never one to think things through too much. It's why he had had sex with Lori. It's why he had screwed up his ankle... He seemed to be full of screw ups lately. He hoped he wasn't making yet another mistake. But, he reasoned with himself, at least this mistake would be small on his long and tired list.

Kyle realized how far Declan was leaning, and that that couldn't be comfortable for his leg. He moved towards him to accommodate the injured boy's hand, and suddenly Kyle felt lips on his own. This kiss wasn't like the soft, searching kiss he had shared with Charlie. This was a stolen, one-sided kiss. This was Declan taking his mouth, claiming it for his own. Kyle groaned into Declan's lips, positioning his hands on Declan's shoulders and reciprocating without dominating.

Kyle felt Declan shift, and he found himself on top of the boy without warning. He gasped, feeling his body respond to their bodies' close proximity. Declan was similarly effected by the situation, but he didn't seem uncomfortable. Far from it, in fact. He felt the boy's hands reach down to clutch his ass and a moan disappeared in their kiss as their erections bumped together salaciously.

Both of the boys were too caught up in their activities to hear the knock at the door, the retreating footsteps, or the muffled sobs.

Declan was gone as soon as he had come, and now Kyle was more confused than ever. He wondered if Charlie would be jealous, but then he thought, why would he care, he's with Amanda.

Maybe Kyle was wrong just this once.

"Hi, Kyle," Charlie waved cheerily, coming to stand by his locker. Kyle smiled sheepishly through his bangs, trying not to panic. Who was panicking? Not him, no sir.

"Hello," Kyle whispered, looking down.

"Is something wrong?" Genuine concern coloured Charlie's countenance and Kyle winced.

"I think we need to talk."


	3. Part III

"Talk?" Charlie asked, shooting a nervous glance Amanda's way. Kyle nodded, grabbing Charlie's arm and dragging him into an empty alcove. Amanda's supportive smile never wavered. 

"I like you, Charlie," Kyle whispered. "But I value Amanda's friendship." He looked down, running a hand through his hair.

"So you think..." Charlie paused, reaching towards Kyle but pulling away at the last minute. "That I don't care about you because I'm with Amanda?" he asked the question slowly, as if talking to a small child.

"Am I wrong?" Kyle looked into Charlie's eyes. He had to know.

"Of course you are." Charlie traced Kyle's jawline with his foremost fingers, relishing the feeling when Kyle leaned into the touch. Kyle began to close his eyes when he realized that Charlie was doing what Lori said insensitive guys do to girls. He jumped back a step.

"You're... _playing _me," Kyle said, hesitating over the unfamiliar word, but meaning the accusation every bit as much.

Charlie attempted a sputtered denial, but Kyle had already walked away. Charlie sighed, wondering if he should break it off with Amanda.

After Kyle and Lori had discovered Declan was going up to the University of Washington, and he had invited them along to learn more about Kyle's past, and after must persuading of Lori's parents... Here they were at Washington U, Kyle and Lori snooping out the Science department.

"Hey, Kyle, that picture looks just like you!" Lori's eyes widened as she gestured to an old photograph inside the glass display case. Kyle's head went reeling.. How could this be? That picture was over 20 years old.. and he, supposedly, wasn't.

"You okay, man?" Declan asked. Kyle didn't even remember him entering the room.

"Yes, fine," Kyle assured, realizing he was being ushered towards the dorms.

"We're staying here overnight," Declan said cheerily when he noticed Kyle's confusion.

"Goodnight, Declan. 'Night, Kyle," Lori said in a tone that matched Declan's for cheerfulness, but it didn't quite reach her eyes as she waved and walked off in the opposite direction.

"Looks like it's just us," Declan whispered into Kyle's ear, wrapping his arm around the boy's larger frame. His tones were so soft Kyle almost thought he imagined it, but they were loud enough for his body to respond as the words sent involuntary shivers down his spine. Kyle suddenly remembered the conversation he had had the other day with Charlie and winced. He felt like the "player" now.

Declan and Kyle entered the spacious dorm room. Kyle was practically shaking he was such a bundle of nerves. He sat on the bed on the far side of the room, effectively putting distance between himself and Declan and giving him the space he needed to think.

"How am I going to sleep?" Kyle asked, suddenly panicking as he noticed the lack of bathtub. Declan gracefully flowed across the room, landing on the bed next to Kyle.

"Anything I can do about that?" Declan let the words tickle Kyle's ear, as they had earlier in the hallway.

Declan reached up to tangle his hand in the thick, dark hair that he found so alluring. Kyle turned his head towards Declan, capturing those deep eyes with his own. He felt Declan lean in and he allowed it, even though he was still unsure. Declan's hands moved to the base of his neck, drawing their heads closer together. Kyle placed his hands on Declan's chest, closing the distance and sealing their lips together. Kyle's eyes fluttered closed as the kiss became more intense, their tongues battling for dominance. While before Kyle had been happy to submit, here he was intent on claiming the taller boys lips as his mouth had been claimed short days ago.

Kyle mewled happily at the feeling of his body so close to another. He tipped Declan back, never breaking the kiss, to straddle him, so that his chest lay flush with the other boy's. Declan used his small amount of leverage to flip Kyle over on the bed with his good leg, wrapping the hand that wasn't wound in Kyle's hair around the boy's waist. He smirked into the kiss. None of the girls he had been with were this responsive. He broke the kiss to breathe, bringing his hand to join the first at Kyle's hips. Kyle wriggled a bit underneath him, visibly hardening against his jeans. The other boy, government conspiracies aside, looked an absolute treat, his hair tousled, his dark eyes impossibly darker with lust. Declan shifted his mouth to right under the boys chin, trailing wet kisses down and across his neck and shoulder. He growled huskily when he felt Kyle's groin bump against his own with all the thrashing he was doing. Declan reached a hand under Kyle's shirt to splay out on the smooth abdomen. That's when he felt himself flipped under Kyle. Now they were lengthwise on the bed instead of awkwardly falling off the edge.

Kyle's lips descended on Declan's once more, and they fell into a rhythm of kissing and grinding that was quickening to a maddeningly fast pace. Declan gasped, breaking the kiss once more as he struggled to shift his groin away from Kyle's. The boy on top of him frowned. Declan reached out, holding Kyle's cheeks and planting a chaste kiss on his lips.

"I don't want this over just yet," Declan murmured, sliding his hands down Kyle's arms, watching them curiously. He arched his neck up and nipped Kyle, at the juncture between neck and shoulder. Kyle bit back a hiss, trying to rub himself against Declan. They were both painfully hard now and straining against their jeans. Declan decided some of the clothes simply had to go. He pulled the edge of Kyle's t-shirt up, exposing the lack of bellybutton and smiling, tracing his fingers across the taut flesh and suckling his neck, soothing the playful nip. Declan grinned as the gentle torture reduced Kyle to a whimpering, begging puddle whose mantra was 'please'.

Declan pushed Kyle up and off of him, giving him the most sultry look he could muster as he backed him into the wall by the door. He grabbed the other boy's shirt once more, this time pulling it up and off his body. Kyle rewarded the action by backing into the wall and moving his fingers down to undo Declan's jeans, which had, by now, grown unbearably tight. Declan groaned as Kyle pushed his pants and boxers down, freeing his erection. He lunged forward, pinning the more-than-human boy against the sheetrock, nipping at his earlobe and returning the favour. Declan hissed as their flesh slid together, now out of their denim prisons. Kyle bit back a moan, arching his neck and closing his eyes. Declan's eyes twinkled as he grasped Kyle's hard shaft, working it as the shorter boy bucked and whimpered, groping blindly for Declan's hips. He found them and brought them closer, crushing their hips together, Declan's hand still trapped around Kyle's penis.

Declan cried out, beginning to slide his hand up and down Kyle's length while thrusting his hips, holding Kyle's shoulder in a death grip with his other hand to keep his balance. He felt the other boy's lips seeking his own and his tongue darted across them, loving the noises he could illicit from Kyle from simple gestures. He rubbed his thumb against the tip of Kyle's shaft that was now leaking precum. Kyle moaned into Declan's mouth, bringing his thumbs around the boy's jaw so that with every stroke he brought Declan's face closer to his own. His legs felt like jell-o, and they threatened to falter, but he couldn't bring himself to care as he thrust himself shamelessly into Declan's palm, screaming around the other boy's tongue as he finally, gloriously, came.

Declan brought their heads apart slowly, almost chuckling as he realized that though Kyle's shirt and pants were some feet away, his shirt was still in place and his pants had wound up around his ankles, threatening to trip him. He was still ridiculously hard, but he was sure that would be taken care of soon enough. He brought his hand up to his lips, the fingers coated in Kyle's cum. He licked the substance off his ring finger, relishing in the salty taste of Kyle's arousal. Declan grinned when he looked up from his hand and found a pair of coal eyes pinning him. He moved his still-coated index finger to Kyle's lips, openly moaning when the boy took his finger inside his mouth, tasting himself and languidly swirling his tongue across his finger tip and dragging it up and around the digit.

"Kyle," he hissed, rubbing himself on the boy's hip. Kyle smiled predatorily before dropping soundlessly to his knees. Declan bit his hand to prevent the whine that threatened as Kyle's breath washed over his cock. His eyes rolled back into his head as Kyle's tongue found the head, teasing it, dragging the muscle across the slit. Declan's legs wobbled, his bad leg going out from under him even as he screamed his pleasure into his fist. Just before he went down, there were Kyle's hands, one at his hip one at the back of his knee, holding him up even as he took Declan's length deep inside his mouth. He swallowed around the head, drawing broken, little sobs from Declan's throat. Kyle brought his head back away from Declan's hips, dragging his teeth along the hard ridges. Declan bit his lip hard enough to draw blood as Kyle moved his hand on Declan's hip to tug at the flustered boy's balls, pulling his climax from him as he struggled to swallow each drop.

Kyle stood just as Declan fell into his chest, the thinner boy's shirt drenched in sweat and clinging to him awkwardly. He wrapped his arms around him and manoeuvred him to the bed, stripping off Declan's t-shirt and making sure to leave the boxers and jeans in a heap by his on the floor. Declan made a sated noise as he snuggled into Kyle's neck, allowing himself to be held and burrowed under the comforter. Kyle chuckled at how quickly Declan managed to pass out. Without his bathtub, he found himself plagued by night terrors that threatened to wake his overly content companion.

The dreams featured Tom Foss and smooth metal walls. As usual, he could remember nothing solid, only the overwhelming fear cluing him into the fact that it was a memory.

The next morning Declan awoke to Lori knocking at their door, and he jumped out of the bed he had shared with Kyle, running to gather his clothes off the floor.

"One minute!" he called out, shooting a look to Kyle who was just waking up as well. He threw the awakening boy his clothes as he attempted to pull his shirt over his head and step into his shoes at the same time. Kyle had the gall to give him the most sexy confused look ever and he groaned exasperatedly.

The next day found them all back at home, Kyle one Tom Foss-threat later. The man had warned that if Kyle kept trying to look into his past, he would kill his surrogate family. He had buckled and told Declan, who was quickly becoming his best friend and most trusted confidante, and the boy had been angry with him, insisting that Kyle couldn't just give up. He would just have to make sure Foss didn't find out about his efforts.

"Hey, um. Kyle," Declan started, guilt creeping into his eyes. He had to say this now, while he had Kyle alone. And man, he couldn't afford to think of what he wanted to do with that situation right about now. He bit his lip.

"Yes?" Kyle said hesitantly, dreading what was about to come.

"Lori and I got back together," he admitted, wincing. Kyle thought he might be sick.

"W-when?"

"Yesterday... when you fell asleep in the car.." Declan stared at his shoes.

"Oh, so... that's it then," Kyle said blankly, looking anywhere but at Declan. He looked up into the other boy's eyes, mask firmly in place. "I understand." And he was gone.

"Kyle.." Declan tried, but when he looked up the boy had already fled.

The carnival had come to Seattle, and Kyle couldn't help but be excited. He had never been to a carnival before (as far as he knew). Kyle and Declan had broken into Tom Foss' apartment and found his creepy spy surveillance monitors hooked up to hidden cameras in the Trager's house. They had just narrowly escaped, and the carnival had seemed a perfect place to blend in. But now, walking around with Declan... it hurt. To be so close to him and know he wasn't his; it physically _hurt. _When Lori spotted Declan across the carnival crowd he had quickly fled, and Kyle's heart sunk even further.

"Hey, Kyle," called an all-too-familiar voice.

"Charlie," he greeted, smiling at Amanda. He realized now, looking at the girl, that she had a place in his heart not unlike Lori's. She was his sister, his friend, he felt everything in the world for her, loved her, and wished to protect her, but none of it was romantic. He sighed heavily.

"Hey, Kyle, want to go on the carousel with me?" She grinned. "Charlie will make fun of me, but that's more my pace." He had spaced out again and missed part of the conversation, great.

"Sure!" He smiled easily back, leaving a baffled Charlie in their wake. On the carousel they had to fight vicious seven-year-old's to find horses, and only ended up with one for Amanda. Kyle didn't mind standing despite Amanda's mother-henning. He could see all the people as they spun round and round. He used his newly-found skill of honing into sounds to eavesdrop on Declan and Charlie--what? He couldn't help it.

"Sure it's great for you," Declan said, his voice low and accusatory. "You're dating Amanda and bopping Hilary on the side." More of the white flashes threatened Kyle's stability. His eyes went wide. He knew Amanda hadn't even guessed, but could she have guessed that not only Lori's slutty best friend had seen Charlie on the side, but so had he.

He was supposed to be Amanda's protector, brother. He groaned, so-very displeased with how his week had turned out. Amanda looked to him worriedly, but he ignored the uncomfortable white as he used his hearing once more when he spotted Tom Foss and another man he labelled as familiar. The man was threatening Foss, and he had a gun. He found out that someone wanted him dead right before everything went black, his body flopping helplessly as the carousel continued to spin. Amanda's "Kyle!" blended into Nicole's as he woke up in a hospital, glaring fluorescent lights overhead.

He kept staving Nicole off the real issue. He didn't want to talk about it, and he certainly didn't want the woman he thought off as his mother to get hurt. She finally gave up and walked out, probably to talk to Stephen. Another visitor walked in shortly after. He thought only the Trager's were allowed in his room...

Suddenly he felt those familiarly cool lips covering his desperately, and he couldn't help but respond as Declan's tongue and lips and teeth gnashed against his own. Declan drew back to breathe.

"I'm sorry," the brunette whispered, his voice racked with fear. Kyle just wanted to cry. Declan brushed Kyle's sweaty bangs away from his eyes, bringing his hand down to clasp his. Kyle sighed contentedly despite himself. "Kyle, you have to tell the Trager's."

"But they could get hurt!" He knew he was right. He couldn't risk them. _He_ was expendable, _they_ were not.

"You're going to get yourself _killed _if you don't." Unshed tears shimmered in Declan's usually stony eyes. Kyle tightened his hand around Declan's, not wanting to let go for the world.


	4. Part IV

Kyle relished the feeling of Declan's fingers for as long as he could before the boy was herded out of the room. He touched his lips in remembrance of the stolen kiss they had just shared. Then the Petersons made their appearance... 

"Nicole!" he had tried and tried again, but she just wouldn't listen. "They are **_not _**my parents! You are my family... You're all I know." Nicole only smiled sadly.

"I thought this was supposed to be a going away _party,_" Charlie complained, sparing a look towards Kyle.

"Yeah, it's a blast." Lori rolled her eyes, exasperated. Man, she was so sick of Charlie. Amanda deserved so much better... She was sweet and honest and beautiful. Charlie was only one of those things, and it certainly wasn't honest.

Declan saw how upset his girlfriend was, and it was upsetting. He just had to pretend to be upset for Lori's sake, riight... That's why he took Kyle aside. _That's _why he was so hurt that Kyle wouldn't tell him what was going on. For Lori's sake.

"This sucks." Declan frowned, moving as far away from Kyle as he could. As he passed, he dropped something in Kyle's hand that the shorter boy quickly pocketed. What the hell? Charlie took his opportunity to walk over. Kyle groaned.

"What you guys break up?" Charlie asked nervously, attempting a smile even when Kyle only scowled. "Look, I know you think I'm a bad guy, but..." Charlie took a deep breath. "Maybe you're right." That got Kyle's attention.

"What do you mean?" Kyle's eyebrows drew up.

"I'm lying to the only girl who has ever treated me like a human being, and I'm lying to myself if I say I love her. But I know you're lying too, Kyle. You don't remember those fruits. They're not your family." Kyle made a noise low in his throat that sounded suspiciously like a growl.

"Look, I don't know what you know, but back off," Kyle whispered, coming across a little more harsh than he had intended. "I know what I'm doing." Charlie reached up, on a whim, tucking a stray lock of Kyle's hair behind his ear.

"I know you do." With that, Charlie and Declan had both left and he was left all alone with Amanda. He sighed, his feelings playing games with his body--he suddenly felt very tired.

"Kyle, are we... going to... see each other again?" Amanda's voice sounded so soft, broken. Kyle frowned.

"I hope so."

No goodbyes, Kyle thought, toying with the object Declan had given him through his pocket. He gasped when Charlie pulled him aside... physically.

"Yes?" he gritted out, getting a bit angry. Charlie frowned.

"I'm sorry, Kyle... I should have told Amanda the truth. I should have told _you _the truth." Kyle grabbed Charlie's sweatshirt, pulling them closer. Now he was curious.

"What haven't you told me?" Charlie didn't know how else to answer, so he closed the gap, crushing their lips together. Kyle's eyes widened. He shoved Charlie back. Nicole poked her head around the corner, sensing the tension.

"Kyle, is everything OK?"

"It's fine," he dismissed, waving her off. She sighed, deciding that now was not the time to meddle, and went off to find her husband. "Come on," Kyle grunted, grabbing Charlie's hand and half-dragging him into his room-soon-to-be-Stephen's-workshop-again. He sighed, now that he had Charlie behind closed doors there was nothing he could think to do. So he let go, leaning against the door.

Suddenly Charlie's lips and hands were all over him, and it was all he could do not to respond. Worries forgotten, he threw his woes into Charlie's mouth, lost forever in that endless kiss. This kiss was nothing like the tentative, searching kiss they had shared on the hood of Charlie's car. This kiss was full of passion, and unspoken feelings. Kyle groaned, pushing Charlie back towards his tub. The taller boy mistook the action for rejection and put his hands up in defeat.

"Hey, I'm sorry," Charlie began, but before he could finish Kyle had wound his arms around the boy's waist and was kissing him again. Kyle moved back, never breaking the kiss, to remove Charlie's hoodie. The boy made a small noise of protest but said nothing as Kyle tossed the article of clothing away. Instead he tugged at the edges of Kyle's t-shirt. Kyle broke the contact regretfully to make quick work of both of their shirts before crushing their bodies back together. Charlie let out a gasp when Kyle's smooth abdomen brushed his. He pushed Kyle away by his arms. "You have no bellybutton." Charlie grinned. Kyle really was an alien! Or so his hysterical mind confirmed. Kyle laughed.

"No, I don't." Charlie pulled Kyle back to him in a bone-crushing embrace. Kyle took a step back, and then another, smiling as Charlie followed. He fell gracefully backwards unto the pillow in his tub, hooking a leg around Charlie's knees so he fell directly on top of him. Charlie kissed him again, more tenderly this time, sucking on his bottom lip before his tongue requested entrance. Kyle easily granted his tongue's request as they lay there, basking in each other for solid minutes.

Then Kyle remembered he had to leave soon; within the hour soon, and everything became more frantic. He trailed hasty kisses down Charlie's chest, his tongue darting out to find a hardened nipple. He took it between his teeth, happily laving it as he undid the fastening to Charlie's jeans. Kyle was taking pleasure in Charlie's writhing, moaning into the other boy's flesh when their erections brushed through the denim. He finally managed to get the last traces of clothing away from Charlie's body, and was occupying himself with exploring it with his lips and hands. Charlie had just enough presence of mind to reach out and still Kyle's movement.

"We don't have to," he managed to croak out, kissing the corner of Kyle's lips. Kyle just smirked.

"I'm leaving soon," he said flatly, always the expert at the telling of the obvious. Charlie frowned, hooking his thumbs into Kyle's belt-loops.

"I suppose we have little choice then." Charlie brought his head down so that it was level with Kyle's thickening, denim-encased cock. He paused long enough to give Kyle a seductive smile before clamping onto the zipper with his teeth and pulling down, ever-so-slowly. Kyle wriggled deliciously underneath him, desperately trying not to cry out. Charlie's smirk only widened as he made quick work of the button with his teeth as well, discarding of the whole kit and the boy's boxers. "I don't want to say goodbye, Kyle," Charlie breathed into his ear. He shuddered as their cocks slid together. Kyle wrapped his legs around Charlie's waist, begging with his body for an action he couldn't put into words.

He bucked forward so that Charlie's length rested at his perineum. Charlie leaned down, capturing Kyle's lips briefly. One of the boy's hands reached down to rest on the unfamiliar foreskin, the other teased Kyle's tense hole. Charlie massaged the patch of skin behind Kyle's balls, eliciting attractive mewling noises from the boy's throat. It also caused him to relax the ring of muscle and Charlie slipped the tip of his finger inside. Kyle hissed at the pain as the digit sought something out inside him. When the spot was found he sobbed at the white-hot sensation that left him vibrating. Charlie worked another finger into him, tortuously slow. Kyle had to fight with himself to keep quiet. But he couldn't help the displeased growl that escaped him when Charlie's finger's slipped out of him. He looked up pleadingly, and found himself accommodating a whole lot more than two fingers.

Kyle bit his lip, his head lolling back as he tried to find a place in his mind to retreat to. Charlie's hand suddenly started moving on his length again and he whined, eyes rolling up into the back of his head as the boy pushed the foreskin back and teased the underside with ghostlike touches. He squirmed and slammed back against the intrusion, sheathing Charlie in him completely. They both visibly fought for control then.

"Move," Kyle whispered hoarsely, his muscles tensing around Charlie and his eyes tightly squeezed shut. Charlie shhed him with a brush of lips and began a slow pace that was delicious and maddening. Kyle tensed and swayed, his body full with the urge to thrust.

"Relax," Charlie ordered gently. And that one word was like magic to Kyle's flesh. Suddenly his body opened up and he met Charlie thrust for thrust as the other boy synchronized a rhythm that was stroking him and stroking that place deep inside him that made him see white, but not in that unpleasant way that had wound him in the hospital. He found that when Charlie emptied his seed against his prostate with a grunt he couldn't hold back his own orgasm that coated the larger boy's hand.

They lay there for a while, in complete silence, forehead-to-forehead Charlie still fully seated in Kyle's body.

"I have to get up," Kyle said sadly, after a time. Charlie reached out, giving Kyle one last kiss before he hopped out of the strange boy's tub, wiping the cum on the blanket as he stood. Charlie took a deep breath and just took in the beautiful man he had just bedded... tubbed. He had just had sex in a tub... to a boy... To a boy with no bellybutton, foreskin, and a tub fetish. Charlie groaned, pulling on his clothes at record speed and darting his way out of the Trager's with nothing but a wave.

Kyle was on the verge of breaking down, when he remembered the small object Declan had given him...

"Kyle? Are you all right in there?" Nicole knocked on Kyle's door. When all she heard was a non-committal grunt she flew in to find a highly sedate Kyle packing his few belongings. "You need any help?"

"It's not much to pack," Kyle sighed truthfully. Nicole still wore her sad smile.

While he hugged his foster family goodbye, Kyle knew this wasn't the end. Those odd people in the car were no more his parents than the Trager's. Less so because they didn't even care about him; they were just good actors. But Kyle supposed he had proved himself to be a half decent actor himself. When it came time to say goodbye to Declan, he faltered. The boy reached out his hand to be shook, which Kyle instantly took, but he used their linked hands to draw Declan into a man-hug. He suddenly wondered where he was going, dreading telling Declan what had just transpired with Charlie. Declan hugged him back with a fervour, and when they pulled away all-too-soon he could have sworn he heard a whispered "call me". Kyle grinned at that.

"I left you some things, Declan. They're in my room," Kyle murmured, glad to share that final moment with the boy he had entrusted his life with.

Kyle waved his final goodbyes, or not-goodbyes because goodbyes were all-too-sad, and climbed into the car with his "parents", the "Petersons". When they had put about a half-mile between him and his family Kyle burst out with a sudden, "You're good liars."

"As are you," 'Mom' said.


	5. Part V

Kyle and the Petersons had arrived at last. He was excited to finally meet his genetic equivalent, a man who had helped create him. He walked away from the Petersons' car with a hop in his step, Adam's garden was beautiful. The older man whose genes his body mimicked looked up. It was the priest!

"What do you want from me?" Kyle suddenly felt frightened, what if Thomas Foss was a better actor than him and his new "parents" combined. Speaking of the curious pair, they were carting his few earthly belongings into the small house.

"What do you want to know?" Adam Bailen was not at all what he had imagined he would be. It was a pleasant surprise really. Kyle couldn't help but smile a little bit.

"Everything," he enthused.

After Adam had briefed Kyle on everything that had gone on between the company and himself, how and why he had left, and why the evil corporation so wanted both of them dead, he led him into the house. It was beginning to get dark.

"Do you have a bathtub?" Kyle asked uneasily. Adam just grinned.

"There's an extra bathroom I reserved just for you--end of the hall to the right. I'll see you in the morning, me." Adam smiled softly, laying his hand on Kyle's shoulder briefly before walking down the left corridor to his own bedroom. In the short amount of time they had known each other, Kyle and Adam had settled into an easy trust. They could understand one another, it was nice.

Kyle reached the bathroom and clicked the door shut behind him, locking the door from the inside and flipping the switch for the vent. But when he turned around, his breath caught. The rest of the house was extravagant, though small, but this was amazing. The room had ridiculously high ceilings, said ceiling was etched tastefully in gold and a conservative (for a dining hall) chandelier dripped fluidly from the centre. There was a large, ivory golden-claw foot tub to one wall, a gold accented stall-shower on the other side, separated from a toilet by a knee-wall. All the way at the end of the narrow space was a large vanity full with sink and a mirror that went almost to the ceiling. Kyle shook himself out of the daze, pulling out the compact piece of plastic from his jacket and settling into the tub.

"I can't believe he gave me this..." Kyle whispered, touching Declan's cellphone almost lovingly. He turned on the phone and it made a bit of noise at start-up. He panicked when the sound echoed off the walls, but when he didn't hear his 40-something counterpart he relaxed. A message appeared on the screen saying "Your number is...". A message popped up just after that, and Kyle's heart caught in his throat; he stopped breathing. "K, D here...the ntwrks secure-dont wrry n my new #s in the fone.txt me wen u get wereur goin. 3" Once Kyle had deciphered the "code" he smiled, especially at the little ' 3' at the end. It was almost an afterthought. He brought up the menu on the phone, selecting messages and 'Declan', the first number on the list. The only other one said 'Lori' and Kyle frowned at that. That could only mean that Declan had told her, and that could only mean that they were still together. Not that that bothered him because boys weren't supposed to be with boys and Lori was wonderful and Declan and her were right for each other...

He liked his truth better. He sighed, running a hand through his matted hair. Right what to say what to say...

"D, it's K. I'm at Adam Bailen's hideaway home. The company wants him dead too. Guess what else? Josh was half right. I'm a government experiment, that's only what? A step away from alien. I miss you and the Tragers, tell Amanda I say hi."

It took him a while to figure out the keypad but he shrugged, sending the message. Kyle settled back to enjoy the new tub and wait for Declan's response.

Declan started awake at a foreign little jingling, and then he remembered the phone. It had a new ring tone as it was a new phone. He sighed, figuring Lori was the only one that would be crazy enough to call at such a ridiculous hour. He picked it up off the table without opening his eyes.

"Hello?" he asked no one. "Greatt.." He opened his eyes to the cheery message "1 new message from Kyle!" He started, clicking 'read'.

He laughed at Kyle's self-deprecating humour, knowing the boy didn't mean it all at. But the last phrase shook him, and he didn't have a single good reason why. _Say hi to Amanda for me _echoed through his mind in a mockery of Kyle's voice. He winced. He was _jealous. _He started typing..

"hey k! great 2 hear ur doin well. call me a better hour ok man? look forward to it"

He sent it and rolled over, slipping back to sleep.

Kyle's phone rang and he jumped, startled out of a daydream. He read the short message and frowned, but decided on a time to call. He put the phone away and rolled over, thinking of Charlie and Declan and how his heart was sending him that familiar feeling of pain. he thought of him and Charlie in the bathtub, remembering how fulfilled he had felt in the flesh and yet... He knew Charlie's true nature. He had hurt a wonderful girl, and Kyle himself may have contributed to that. His frown turned into a scowl. The phone rang again. he brought it up to his ear quickly, realising it wasn't a text message.

"I'm sorry," Declan said softly on the other end, and then hung up. Kyle decided to just go to sleep.

He woke to a knocking at the door. For a second he thought it was Lori wanting to get ready for school. He jumped out of the tub before opening his eyes. Oh. Not the Tragers. He sighed, unlatching and opening the door a crack.

"Me!" Adam said warmly. "Want some breakfast?" Kyle nodded, a blank look on his face. "Something wrong?" Adam frowned. Kyle shook his head, walking to the kitchen sedately. "Oh, come on! I'm a morning person." he gestured to his coffee emphatically. "We're morning _people._" Kyle's lips betrayed him, twitching into a lopsided grin. Adam waved his hand towards the small table and Kyle sat whilst his older counterpart bustled about the kitchen, preparing his coffee. When a plate and beverage landed in front of him he had to smile. Omelette, extra creamy coffee, toast, all garnished with a few Sour Patch Kids.

"So want to talk now?" Adam's eyebrows rose up to his hairline as he took a long pull of his caffeinated _life. _Kyle sighed.

"I liked thisboy Charlie, but he was cheating on his girlfriend, my neighbour and bestfriend, and then my surrogate sister's ex started in on me and things progressed and now IthinkImightlovehim," Kyle said much too fast for human lips, his cheeks flaming as he attempted poorly to bury himself in eggs. Adam just smiled.

"Tell me about him?" Kyle looked up hopefully. Then it clicked, Adam couldn't judge him because he was him. Kyle might be physically new and improved super genius, but his DNA matched the man across from him. It was a blood tie, one that could not break.

"You like boys, too," Kyle said gravely, finally understanding. Adam laughed, a hint of darkness in it.

"Men, now." There was a slightly alarming twinkle in his eye.

Kyle's advanced hearing had been honing in on his bathroom-room all day, and now, around 2, he heard a ring. Adam just stared at him as he ran into the house and down the corridor, locking himself in and snatching the phone before it had rung twice.

"Hello," he said, slightly out of breath.

"Kyle," Declan sighed. Kyle could hear the boy's smile. It made him smile. "How are you?"

"Better now," Kyle admitted, causing Declan to chuckle.

"How's the old man?"

"Great. I mean.. he's just like me."

"So he must be wonderful." Kyle blushed. Then the phone made an annoying beeping sound and he brought it away from his ear to glare at it disapprovingly.

'Warning! Low battery!' flashed on the screen.

"How do I get a new battery?" Kyle interrupted whatever Declan had been saying that he hadn't heard. There was a questioning silence. "For the phone." There was a knock at the door. "Yes, me?" Kyle attempted casual... He didn't succeed.

"Kyle... Can I talk to you?" Adam sounded angry and concerned and... sad?

"Um. Yes." He mournfully hung up his phone, placing it gingerly back in his pocket. He unlocked the door, Adam opened it.

"Was that your boy?" Adam tried to sound nonchalant but something was off.

"He's not my boy." Kyle stared at his socks.

"Come out to the garden, we'll have a chat."

"He said it's a secure line?" Adam cocked one eyebrow as he so often did. Kyle wondered idly why he couldn't do that.

Kyle nodded, the question seeping in.

"What about GPS?"

"Disabled," Kyle answered imidiately.

"Alright, I'll get you a charger." Adam paused. "Is the boy paying the bill?"

"He must be... he doesn't have this address to bill it here."

"Right. Tell him to--send it here. I'll get it... Kyle, are you sure you're alright?"

781227, as he'd taken to thinking of himself, or Adam2 more recently, since moving in with the older man, sighed sadly and shook his head. He walked away and took out the cell to text Declan the address and ask the boy how Lori was doing. Declan replied that he did rightly know as he hadn't heard from her in several days. Charlie broke up with Amanda right after Kyle had left, and Lori was spending all her time with the distraught girl. He asked Declan to get him Amanda's number and was perplexed when he got no response. The phone shut off.

"Are you alright?" Lori asked from a tight embrace, her head buried in the crook of Amanda's neck.

"No," the blonde sobbed, clinging tighter.

"Shhh, I'll stay as long as you need me." Amanda pulled away, realizing what she was doing.

"You need to get back. Family, Declan... Kyle may have already called..." A finger shushed her, just barely touching her lips. She shuddered. Charlie used to do that when she cried.

Suddenly there were questing lips on hers, and the world melted away.

Kyle sat bolt-upright in his tub. It was barely midnight and he had only drifted off to sleep a couple of hours ago after discovering the cultured film, "The Birdcage" with Adam1. He sensed an intruder. He popped out of the tub, stealthily slinking down the hall, slipping soundlessly out the door into the garden. He saw a rustling in the grass and pounced.

"Ow!" Declan moaned as his head hit the ground, Kyle landing on his chest uncomfortably. Kyle's eyes widened, threatening to pop out of his skull as he gazed down at the boy.

"Why are you here?" he hissed.

There were those cool lips, covering his. There were those cool fingers, winding their way into his hair. Kyle moaned, slumping into the slighter boy, returning the kiss with fervour as tongues became involved. When they finally broke away, gazing into one another's eyes, they could both only think to say one thing:

"Hi."


End file.
